Her Sunshine Smile
by LightDarkGemini
Summary: Francis was always a womanizer, so what's the after effect of his actions? Letting poor unfortunate Jenny be victimized by the cruel results of both their actions but why does the girl wait to tell about her abusive situation? FrancexOC. M for mature content and language.


**Heyy all! i've had this fic just sitting on my lap top. waiting and waiting for me to do something with it loll**

**plus i recently read this article about violence against woman. so yea. loll nuff said?**

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Innocent Insanity**

The bright light on the ceiling stung her eyes as they flicked open. Two shapes appeared in front of her, head spinning. She felt a soft breeze coming from a fan. Her eyes started to focus on the two shapes, two blondes stared at her. One obviously concerned and the other looking content as he took a pull from his cigarette but in actuality the sandy blond was smoking away his frustration

"Are you feeling alright Jenny?" Francis asked her

Jenny rubbed her eyes as she smiled "yeah I feel-" while she got up slowly a sharp stabbing pain throbbed around her lower stomach.

Just as fast as the pain hit, she clinched onto her belly and fell back turning to her side, eyes shout, expression filled with pain. Jenny groaned in agony through her teeth in an effort to keep the sound down. The Frenchman didn't know what to do but knew he couldn't help in the state she was in.

As she groaned in pain, the British sandy blond now starting to light his third cigarette, exhaling the first pull he sighed. Keeping his gaze down at the peach coloured carpet of the girls' room, mind filled with a million thoughts.

"Jenny, shall I take you to the Doctor?" he asked softly

Francis froze at Arthur's words, turning to him. Arthur glanced at Jenny, noticing that she stopped sniffling and turned to face them. They saw the panicked look in her eyes, that gave them all the answered they needed.

Arthur continued to smoke as Jenny slowly got up not wanting that pain to come back again. Francis brushed his hair back, trying to calm his mind down. Jenny managed to let her legs hang over the edge of the bed while not trying to faint. Her usual nicely placed black wavy hair was messily covering her eyes, her green shirt was crocked and skirt was ruffled and exposed most of her brown skin.

It killed the two seeing the happy careless her look so destroyed. Their attention was caught by a loud thump. Jenny rose her head and looked dumbfounded at Arthur. He gave Jenny an assuring smile seeing the innocent glare she gave him but that wasn't the case.

"You lost a lot of blood after you fainted. You're still at my house so don't be alarmed".

Francis nodded when she looked at him "everyone is still here too"

"Alfred, Antonio, Feliciano, Lovino, Ludwig, Elizabeta and that bloody Prussian, so it's safe here" Arthur ended

She gave a sickly giggle "Gilbert too huh"

Jenny suddenly gasped, hearing Alicia's voice "Alicia ..." she stuttered "she's here too right?"

"Yes she is-" Arthur was stopping when he saw Jenny getting up and about to stand

"Wait you shouldn't -" Francis said as he and Arthur seeing that she would collapse to her knees but it was too late for either of them to catch her. The both of them watched frozen. Neither of them could tell if she was crying from all the hair covering her head until she started balling. Seeing tears soaking the carpet, her head dropping and slowly her body gave away. Falling clumsily to the side, still facing the two blondes, Jenny started to pound her fist into the peach floor repeatedly.

Francis kneeled down to comfort her "Jenny"

"NO!" she screeched, slapping away the Frenchman's hand

For that instant, her hair revealed the tears fountaining down her cheeks. The reality of this happy girl crying this way put Francis in shock. He fell back and didn't bother getting up. Instead he braced himself against the bed with his head down between his knees. What could he do for her? Could he do anything for her? He did this to her, right? He saw the signs, he saw her. Now, the girl he'd learn to care for, the girl that made the sun come out for him. He watched her world crash down on her, alone, while he and everyone else were at arm's length from her.

'To her, this isn't fair' he thought bitterly

With Arthur's cigarette done, he's attention was fully on the girl lying on the floor. He bit hard on the bud, trying to conceal his anger. He thought about the day he first met Jenny, how she fell down and whined like a child to Alicia. All the times she'd use her baby voice to convenience him to stop teasing her. The day she told him how much she thought of him as a big brother. Would a big brother let their sister get hurt? While she was right in front of him, of course he wouldn't let that happen. The reality was that he did, he let her down.

Jenny had started coughing.

Francis looked up as Arthur went to the other end of the room she slowly sat back up. Hands covering her mouth hoping that nothing would come up. She saw that the Brit brought her an empty garbage bag.

Looking up at him with watery eyes falling loosely, he softened his expression "Just in case you need to"

For some reason the coughing had stopped. When the three thought it would be quiet, Jenny jumped instantly at hearing someone scream. She ended up against the bed beside Francis, staring at the open door with Arthur standing in font of them. The two watched her eyes go blank, with no emotion, no life, only fear.

"Why is Alicia yelling like that?" her voice was creaked

Arthur gazed into her eyes "She's talking to your ex"

He could swear that she stopped living for a moment "on the phone"

When a loud crush followed with louder screaming was heard, she brought her legs closer and hand trying their best to block out the noise her Friend was making. Arthur swore, not caring about staying quiet.

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry" she chanted as she shook her head

Jenny stopped, feeling something wrap around her, tugging her somewhere warm. She flicked her head up seeing that Francis finally snapped out of his daze. Him and Arthur exchanged looks, the British blonde nodded and quickly left the room to see what his girlfriend broke. Leaving the two alone, she felt him embrace her. Unconsciously her hand clinched onto Francis' shirt, it's only now he noticed just how much she was trembling. That only encouraged his held on her to tighten, his feeling of guilt taking over.

His voice quivered "Jenny… It's not your fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have-" she shook her head in disagreement. Francis stared at her face, now getting a view. He could see how hard this was on her, under her eyes were dark, eyes blood shot red. The fountain of tears made her hair cling onto her cheek from the wetness.

Jenny lips parted "No, it's because he couldn't take me falling in love with someone else" she smiled weakly

His jaw tighten, they stay like that while listening to the yelling and crashes. Each noise only made both tightened their grip on each other

Francis tried to reassure her "It's going to be fine", he brought a hand to land on her head, gently brushing her hair. Jenny felt the tears coming up again from being under his touch. He felt his shirt become damp, the guilt subsided and was now replaced with anger. "I promise" he whispered, but what he really wanted to say was he won't ever let this happen again. Francis listened to the yelling, catching some things that were said so often about this event. It got him thinking about what Arthur told him the night he and the rest of the house found out about Jenny.

* * *

**Any thoughts so far? i know it's sooo intense so i believe .**

**please review!**


End file.
